


Pet Names

by poesjacket



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesjacket/pseuds/poesjacket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about my favourite anxious nerds Jared and Richard giving each other pet names before/during their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble beginning a series of stories about Jared and Richard giving each other pet names.
> 
> It's dumb and might be a bit OOC since I'm new to the fandom, but please let me know what you think and any prompts for storylines in the comments or on my tumblr dr-holtzmann

The first time they slept together (with no innuendo) they'd ended up on the couch after a long day, too nervous to make any more contact than holding hands. When Richard awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck, his right hand had gone cold and he found to his disappointment that Jared was no longer with him.

The sadness didn't last long, however, as he could smell bacon frying in the kitchen. Jared was later found in said kitchen, with pans on the stove cooking bacon and pancakes.

"Oh, good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" He greeted when Richard sat down at the table. Richard felt his palms begin to sweat at the little pet name. 'My dear' was a phrase that would play on his mind all week. He was Jared's now. And Jared was his. It had taken him far too long to come to terms with his feelings, but when he finally did he knew there was nothing more he wanted than this.

"Yeah. I missed you when I woke up though." He mumbled, with a sheepish smile as Jared plated up and sat across from him.

"And I missed you when I was at the store. Syrup?" His boyfriend offered sweetly. Yes, Richard had done well.


	2. Dinner, darling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes Richard to dinner, sweetness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my pet names series.
> 
> Can you tell I love Jared Dunn and see him as a total cinnamon roll?

Their first public date happened after weeks of Jared convincing Richard that they could fight any nasty press. He was still an anxious mess when they arrived at a rather fancy restaurant, one of Palo Alto's finest.

"Can we afford this?" He asked, turning back to Jared. The taller of the two placed a hand around his waist and kissed his temple.

"I've been putting away a little extra to treat you. No need to be nervous about paying." Richard was visibly worried by the physical contact, conscious that others may see. "I'm sorry, I'm just a very tactile person." Jared noticed and pulled away, looking down at his feet. "If this was too soon…"

Richard shook his head in reply. "Nonono! It's okay, just something I should get used to in front of strangers." He held Jared's hand softly and led as they followed the maitre'd. They sat across from each other, with the warm light of a candle softening their features. Jared's surprisingly calm smile made him feel better instantly.

Richard picked up his menu and poured over the contents, salivating at the ridiculously over-the-top descriptions. "It all looks so delicious." He murmured, amazed that Jared could afford such a place.

"Yes, I've been here a few times before, I consider myself somewhat of a foodie! The steak here is sublime, but you can have whatever you wish, darling. You know I love to spoil you."

'Darling.' One simple word that made him melt. Jared genuinely seemed to think that he deserved the universe on a platter, which was perfect, because he had come to realise after such a long time, that he felt the same way.


End file.
